Adopted
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is a story about what has happened Knight2286's story Just Like You. It takes place before, during, and after the destruction of the Justice Lords and the Outsiders taking back of the earth.
1. Note

Adopted

Cajun Strong Man

Authors Note: I would like to thank Knight2286 for this Idea. I thought of it after I read Just Like You. This takes place a few years after the story. Also, I am writing this as if the character is writing her diary. One other thing, I am not writing her whole diary, just a few specific entries.


	2. Loss

Adopted

Cajun Strong Man

Sunday January 25, 2002-

My name is Heaven Williams and this has been a very sad day for me. My mom, dad, and I were coming home from a special event at my church and we were hit by a drunk driver. It was a head on collision. Even though we were all wearing our seat belts, mom and dad were killed instantly.

Wednesday January 28, 2002-

Yesterday we had the wake and earlier we had the funeral at Gotham Latter Rain Assemblies of God Church. It was a sad day for me and then I was put into an orphanage. I had requested that I should be able to remain as a member of Gotham Latter Rain Church.

Saturday January 30, 2002-

It is now my birthday. I had requested that the orphanage not celebrate it. It had turned out that Deacon Smith and the rest of the small church had planned my birthday.


	3. Birthday And return

Adopted

Cajun Strong Man

January 30, 2003-

I have decided to have my two birthday parties. It is my seventh birthday and the best gift that I got was when I was told that the Justice Lords had captured him an put him away.

November 1, 2003-

I have been following the Lords and now know that even they do things that are good, they can be a bit heavy-handed. They are currently in an adventure in another universe and are, I assume, are intending to bring their type of rule to that universe.

November 10, 2003-

I am being told that the adventure that the Lords went on was not a success. In fact, the super-powered members had their powers taken away and are currently incarcerated in the other universe. The Batman, who incidentally is Bruce Wayne, had given himself up. He was put on trial and went to jail for to serve a four year sentence. I went on living my life.


	4. Info

Adopted

Cajun Strong Man

Tuesday January 30, 2007-

It is my birthday again. I will be turning eleven and am looking forward to it.

Saturday November 10, 2007-

I turns out that I am a very smart young woman. It turns out that I have an IQ of 144. What this means that I can understand things far beyond my age. I had, recently, taken to reading the paper. In that paper, I saw that since the Lords had left, the world had steadily descended into chaos. There had been an uptake in crime and then there were a few time in which there were attacks from space that the paramilitaries and military apparatus barely repelled them. The one thing that stood out to me was that Bruce Wayne was going to get out of Stonegate Prison. The importance of that was he, in my mind, represented hope because he was once Batman.

Monday December 10, 2007-

As I was tooling around the internet, I ran across some rumors that there was an underground group of costumed superheros. That was another modicum of hope.

Wednesday December 12, 2007-

I understand what people think of me when I say that the world would be better off with a form of the Justice League. They think that I am crazy. They will also add to it the fear that there could be another Justice Lords situation. I always counter by saying "I would rather have that then what we have now, an over powerful, over secretive government.

Saturday December, 15 2007-

There are now rumors that a person that resembles Wonder Woman and another person that resembles John Stewart, who was the Green Lantern, has been seen at a shop in Gotham and that they are squatting in the former Wayne Manor. If it is true, then hope has arrived.


	5. The End?

Adopted

Cajun Strong Man

Friday February 6, 2009-

I am now thirteen years old and have, bodily, really started to develop. From the age of ten, until now, I have had a serious growth spurt. I have went from 5'2" to 5'8". I have went from 80 to 105 pounds.

Thursday February 24, 2009-

I am very excited. I, quite by accident, found out that I was a meta. That means that I was born with superhuman powers. I found this out when I was coming out of an ice cream shop and was attacked. They tried to shoot me and in the heat of the situation I fond that I had stopped the bullets by looking at them. They just hung in the air and when I looked at the ground, they fell. Sufficed to say that the would be criminals left. I knew that it would take practice to master theses powers,

Monday March 9. 2009-

I now feel that I have somewhat mastered my powers.

Thursday March 24, 2009-

It has been a few weeks since I found out that I was a meta. I had been going out, under a mask, and fighting crime.

Monday June 1, 2009-

I have been paying attention, especially to the chatter on the net. What that chatter has been saying is that the battle has begun. It says that the Outsiders secret moon base has been attacked by Cadmus.

Thursday June 11, 2009-

The reports that are out there now are the "Outsiders" and other heroes have taken the initiative from Cadmus and are currently taking the fight to them.

Saturday June 20, 2009-

It is over. The, what I consider as, reconstituted Justice League has won. They have held their press conference and have said that they will try not to go down the road of the previous league.

Saturday July 18, 2009-

It was a day like any other. It was late, and I was coming out of my favorite ice cream parlor. As I was walking through the alley and around the building, I got surprised by a mugger. He wanted my purse and I refused to give it to him. He stabbed me multiple times. I stumbled out from the alley and fell on the sidewalk. Because of my losing of blood, I was in and out of consciousness. The think that I remember is looking into the most caring, most beautiful set of blue eyes that I had ever seen. I also, somehow, heard her say something about "teleporting" and "med-bay". I was then told later that those eyes belonged to Wonder Woman and she had given me her blood because, as it turned out, she was an exact match.

Wednesday July 22, 2009-

It was five days later and because of the were imbued to me through Diana's blood, I healed fast and was released from the Med-Bay.

Friday July 31, 2009-

I had just returned from getting a hamburger and walked into the orphanage and saw my best friend. She had the biggest smile on his face. I asked him why he was smiling like the Joker. He said that I had been adopted. I looked at the door to the office of the head mistress of the orphanage and wondered who had adopted me. The door swung open and my jaw dropped because along with the head mistress were Bruce Wayne and Diana.

Monday August 24, 2009-

I have been with the Wayne's for almost a month. It is time for me to go to school. Since I was in the top of my class in the home school co-op, I had the grades to be able to get into any school in Gotham. I knew that my church had its own school. I made the suggestion that I would like to Latter Rain Christian. They had just started the year. We had set up a meeting the week prior to the first day of school. I knew the principal, Mr. Jones. The meeting went well and within the next two days, I was in school with my friends.

Saturday August 29, 2009-

Even before I started school, I had been training with mom and dad down in the Bat-Cave. On this day dad and I were sparring with the "jousting" sticks. We had been going at if for an hour until he somehow got inside of my defense. Neither he nor mother knows that I am a telekenetic. He disarmed me and I smirked at him as he walked over to offer a hand. I stuck my hand out, but then I retracted it an when I did, I threw him against the wall behind me. I then pinned him there and asked him if he gave. He did. I let him down, and I told him that along with moms powers, I was also a telekenetic.


End file.
